


Topography

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-21
Updated: 2003-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topography

**Author's Note:**

> Pru, I want 'Woo.' Now. 

## Topography

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

Clark is Lex's new world. 

His body is unchartered territory for Lex's mouth to discover and learn in minute detail, and Alexander never had it this good. Lex would wager that _no one_ has ever had it as good as he does at this moment, which quite possibly is why it took him all of twenty-six seconds to strip out of his sleeping attire. However, now that the preliminaries have been disposed with, he can take as much time as he likes. The bed creaks ominously when he drops one knee on the edge, as though it knows what's to come, and Lex can't help but grin. 

A sliver of moonlight shines through the curtains in Clark's bedroom, and Lex isn't sure what makes Clark shiver that way. It could be the anticipation, it could be the look on Lex's face. Lex knows feral very well. He knows possessiveness even better, because Clark tends to bring out these qualities in him in spades. He reaches out leisurely and runs his hand over Clark's foot, letting his fingers slide around the instep before drifting off. 

Clark is soft in places he's not supposed to be. To Lex that's the best thing about exploration, about science in general, discovering things that exist that aren't supposed to. Lex has until the sun comes up for everything he's ever learned to be disproved. If anyone can do it, Clark can, especially considering the way he's writhing beneath Lex like a living continent. 

Living, breathing earth with peninsula arms and mountainous, bended legs. Lex hasn't truly touched Clark yet, but seduction is all about anticipation, and Clark is panting like he just ran a six-minute mile. This makes Lex smile. Lots of things make Lex smile, like the way that Clark has flat planes of abdominal muscles and valleys where his hipbones are. 

Lex wants to learn Clark the same way that geographers learn maps. 

Clark is _his land_ , his country. 

Clark is the Americas, and Lex is Columbus. Or perhaps Vespucci. Columbus is highly overrated, and he never had someone like Clark to inspire him on to greatness, Queen Isabella notwithstanding; and Lex is going to be great. If he can conquer Clark then he can conquer anything, and Lex is going to have it all. With Clark stretched out on this little bed under him, Lex knows this as surely as he knows the sun will rise in the east in several hours. 

But that's later, and this is now. 

_Clark_ is now, and Lex begins his geographical study slowly. Small cat licks at Clark's ankle that grow broader as they move up Clark's calf. Lex's tongue flicks away sweat from tired jeans, and grime that was missed during Clark's evening shower. 

Lex has thought about Clark in that shower, alone, soapy hands sliding over toes and knees, heading northward in the way that Lex moves. Lex tastes hope and sun, and the golden tinge of Clark's skin is muted in the dark, but Lex knows it's there. Clark radiates like a natural resource, and no matter how warm Lex is, Clark is always warmer. When they kiss, it's like swallowing hot tea or sucking on a caramelized fruit. 

Clark's mouth is vaguely foreign but extremely welcoming, and it makes Lex think of Alexander in Egypt. 

Kissing Clark makes Lex think of candied apples and baked pears, and abusing food in unnatural ways. This kissing leads to _other_ things, and Lex has permanent impressions in his mind of grappling with Clark against the front door of the castle, and Clark bent over his pool table shouting Lex's name. Some of these things have come to pass, others have not. Not yet. When things are back to normal though, when Lex's life is back to the way it's supposed to be, Lex will conquer his fantasies and make them the reality. 

However, right now, Lex has a separate reality, and it's hidden in the crevices behind Clark's knee. Like an explorer bent on discovering the deepest recesses of a new land, Lex's licks there ardently before climbing the length of the mattress and straddling Clark's right leg, lifting the other leg into the air. Reasserting his grasp on Clark's calf, Lex's tongue firmly flattens over soft black hairs and hard muscles, and his cock leaves wet lines on Clark's skin. 

On one hand, Lex wants forego the pleasantries and fuck Clark into the mattress until everyone in Lowell County knows who he belongs to. On the other hand, Lex would prefer not to spend the rest of the night in jail, and the urge to go slow and savor Clark is very strong. As strong as Lex's need to conquer. There is another thought, but there's no such thing as a third hand, so Lex ignores it. Just as he does his best to ignore Clark's soft groans as he nuzzles behind Clark's knee. 

Distraction while conquering is not a good thing. 

Eventually, he lowers Clark's leg to cheap cotton sheets and moves onward. His lips and mouth leaving little kisses along the inside of Clark's thigh, while he does his best not to grind his cock against Clark's leg. 

Clark's scent is stronger as Lex pushes his legs apart and they fall on either side of the bed. It's a twin bed. Too small for Clark, definitely too small for two, but there will be comfort on other occasions. Lex's king-sized bed. The sofa in the war room. The loft. All of those venues, repeatedly, once Lex takes back what is rightfully his. 

Right now though, Lex is more concerned with the teeth marks he's leaving on Clark's skin. He laves them with his tongue in an attempt to calm and claim at the same time. There's an inordinate amount of licking occurring, and every few minutes Lex finds himself looking up at Clark and wetting his lips like the proverbial wolf. There's nothing else for it because Clark makes him ravenous, and Lex is nothing if not a hunter. The answering touches and whimpers are Lex's reward, and Clark's responses echo inside the cramped room. Lex can only hope that the Kents are long asleep. If not, well. 

He pushes those ideas to the recesses of his mind as he nuzzles the juncture of thigh and hip. Clark's cock is right there, and it would be wrong of Lex to ignore it. However, Lex has done worse in his time, and he moves slowly, wet mouth leaving trails along Clark's hip until Lex can feel the hard jut of Clark's hipbone. 

Lex has a thing about hipbones. They make him hungry. Plus, he's always been a carnivore, so he sucks at the bone harshly, listening as Clark attempts to muffle his groans. 

It's a noble effort. Futile, but noble. 

Lex gives him high marks for his attempts, but that doesn't stop him from moving along and plunging his tongue into Clark's navel, tasting hay and red earth. 

Clark is all-natural. Clark is unsullied terrain. Lex wants to change that, and with his fingers he combs through the wiry hairs around Clark's cock. Even in the nighttime they shine, and Lex can't help but bury his nose in the darkness. 

He turns his head at the feel of Clark's cock against his cheek, and Lex's mouth opens of its own accord. Instinct insisting that Lex take Clark in, sucking wetly, and watching Clark's reactions through lidded eyes. Clark tastes bitter, just as all the boys who have come before him have, and yet this is different. A different land, a new country, and Lex treats him accordingly. 

His hands smooth Clark's hips and their frantic thrusts, and Lex's left hand instinctively reaches out to roll Clark's balls between nimble fingers. 

The smell of Clark is strongest now, and Lex thinks about lemon trees and the spices that Columbus was so desperately after; or he does until his mind takes umbrage with the constant Columbus comparison. So instead, Lex is Alexander and Clark is the entirety of his empire. A sentient land that gasps and whimpers, running hands as heavy as sand over Lex's shoulders and skull. 

Lex could do worse. 

When Clark comes with his feet thumping against the sides of the bed, Lex swallows down the moisture that he's been spreading around all night long. A simple process of rehydration. Or not. 

Clark's hands come to rest on Lex's head, mapping his skull with calloused fingers, and Lex makes eye contact long enough to notice the complete look of satiation on Clark's face. Despite the detour, Lex doesn't deviate long from his original plan. He's still learning the lay of the land, and he moves leisurely, ignoring the pull in his groin and the persistent voice calling out for him to just fuck Clark and be done with it. 

Lex will never be done with Clark, and he takes his time to that effect. 

Everything he learns tonight goes toward gathering further information to build a more detailed map in his mind. Every time will be like the first time, and Lex licks languidly over hard stomach muscles, teasing Clark's nipples into hard peaks despite the protestations. Lex was sixteen once, he knows how far he can push, so he nips at Clark's collarbone and sucks wet kisses into Clark's neck. Eventually, they come face to face, and he smiles when Clark reaches out and pulls them into alignment, thrusting against Lex hungrily as though he didn't just come five minutes ago. 

Teenagers. 

Not that there's anything particularly wrong with an energetic sex partner, certainly not one that moans in Lex's ear and insists on leaving love bites on Lex's shoulder. At least Lex won't have to worry about needing a high-necked shirt tomorrow, but this is a very strange tangent for Lex to be walking along right now. He thinks it might have something to do with the way he's digging his hands into Clark's sheets and way they're sliding against each other, caught up in sweat and need and the enlightenment of new discovery. 

Maybe Clark isn't the new land and maybe Lex isn't the invading horde. Maybe they're just two guys looking for something they can find together. 

Perhaps that's what makes Lex hiss Clark's name when he comes against Clark's stomach. 

Whatever the case may be, the smile on Lex's face won't disappear anytime soon. This exploration is as much for Clark as it is for him, and if he's lucky, maybe tomorrow night they'll conquer new lands all over again. 

-finis- 


End file.
